Voltron: Defender of the Future
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = by World Events Productions|Row 4 title = Developed by |Row 4 info = Anne Austin |Row 5 title = Voices of |Row 5 info = Max Mittelman |Row 6 title = Composer(s) |Row 6 info = Michael McCuistion |Row 7 title = Country of origin|Row 7 info = United States|Row 8 title = Original language(s)|Row 8 info = English|Row 11 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 11 info = Anne Austin Douglas Sloan Ted Koplar Bob Koplar |Row 12 title = Producer(s) |Row 12 info = Tim Hedrick |Row 13 title = Production company(s) |Row 13 info = World Events Productions Digital eMation (animation)|Row 14 title = Distributor |Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network|Row 15 info = |Row 16 title = Preceded by|Row 16 info = Voltron: Legendary Defender}}Voltron: Defender of the Future is an upcoming American animated web series, produced through and , animation will be outsourced from Digital eMation in South Korea. It is the sequel to Voltron: Legendary Defender like Legendary Defender it will featured in anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. is the only cast member to reprise her role as Princess Allura, new cast includes Max Mittelman replacing Jeremy Shada as Lance. Premise Four years after defeating the Galra Empire, the Paladins must come together to form Voltron once more to fight a new threat from an alternate timeline bent on rebilding Zarkon's empire with Shiro gone Keith continue in his place and lead the Paladins to the both the universe and the future. Cast & Characters None of the original cast members (other than Brooks) reprised their roles however some of them will be replaced by anime voice actors. *Max Mittelman as Lance - The Blue Paladin, the pilot of the Red Lion and Guardian Spirit of Water. Lance was the fighter pilot of his team at Galaxy Garrison academy. Cocky, confident, and comic of the Defenders and likes to think of himself as a ladies' man as well as the sharpshooter. Lance yost to have one-sided rivalry with Keith from when the two were at the Galaxy Garrison together, but the two have shown to be an effective team. * as Princess Allura - Crown Princess of Altea, the daughter of King Alfor, Allura is the last known female Altean. Pilot and keeper of the Castle of Lions (which is also a spaceship), she has a chameleon-like ability to blend in with other species and magical abilities related to quintessence. She also has a telepathic bond with some Altean mice that had ended up in the same cryo-pod that she was hibernating inside of. She is also the Pink Paladin and Pilot of Blue Lion Development In addition to Dragons: Protectors of Peace and Knights of Arcadia as well as the multi-year agreement DWA and WEP has been developing a follow up series to Legendary Defender. Brooks will reprise her role as Princess Allura, the Paladins will be at or reaching adulthood. Dos Santos and Montgomery showrunners of Legendary Defender will return as producers and creative consultants with writer Tim Hedrick and directors will return as well. DWA and WEP hired Anne Austin and (Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder) as developers/executive producers/writers with Danielle Wolff and Eugene Son as head writers. Digital eMation confirmed they'll replace for the animation portion. Shorts A series of comedic shorts will stream weekly, they will be runned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Rebecca Sugar creators of Steven Universe and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:NBCUniversal Category:Sequel series Category:Voltron Category:English-language television programming Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Science Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Mecha